


You Can Do It Online

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve asks Tony a question.





	You Can Do It Online

**Author's Note:**

> R is for Rapscallion - the word Steve was looking for. Hubby suggested the word, thinking that I couldn't come up with a story for it.

“What’s an eleven letter word meaning rascal?” Steve asked Tony as he worked the crossword puzzle in the Sunday paper.

“Use your phone.” 

“I don’t have a smart phone, remember?” 

Steve was not one of those who did the crossword in pen to impress people. He did it simply because he liked real newspapers and it gave him an excuse to handle the paper after he’d read most of the news. Sometimes he got stumped on a word.

“Use your computer then.” 

“Got a thesaurus?”

“Use the computer. You can do everything online now. It’s easy,” Tony told him.

Steve was annoyed, but not really annoyed at Tony as much as he was the world, for being different and difficult. Steve got up and put on jeans and a t-shirt and left. He drove his bike to a little bookstore he’d noticed when he was out running. He went inside, got himself a thesaurus and a novel that looked interesting and went back home. 

He found the word he was looking for and said nothing further about it. 

That evening, after they got into bed, Tony moved close to Steve and kissed the back of his neck. Steve shivered in delight, but decided to jerk Tony’s chain a little. He scooted away. 

“What the hell?” Tony asked, obviously a little confused. 

“Use the computer. You can do everything online. It’s easy,” Steve shot back at him. 

Tony burst out laughing. “I know you went out and got a thesaurus. I saw it on the table. I deserved that, I guess.”

“You did, but I forgive you.”

“I’m a rapscallion. I can’t help it.” 

“Did you know the word all along?” 

“Yeah, but it’s fun to see what you’ll do sometimes.” 

Steve smacked him with a pillow and then pulled him close for a kiss.


End file.
